Are You Scared? They're Here!
by takersvampyress
Summary: The Undertaker finds a woman just like him. Now what is Vince to do?
1. Default Chapter

ARE YOU SCARED? THEY'RE HERE!  
  
prolouge  
  
The fighting had been worse than normal. Both, her mom and dad, had been taking their anger out on her. Usually, it was just her dad. They finally told her to go to bed. Running into her room, Gracia immediatley pushed her huge, heavy, antique dresser in front of her door. That way they couldn't get in when the fighting started again. Looking in her mirror, Gracia could see the blood in her hair. It was dripping down her face. The rest of her looked just as bad. She was covered in blood and bruises. Some of the cuts would scar. This she knew from expierence. She also knew her left wrist and at least two ribs were broken. With a sad chuckle, Gracia thought to herself,  
' I could be a doctor by now.' It was sad that a child of sixteen knew enough about broken bones that she didn't even need to go to a doctor to set them. Ripping an old tee shirt into strips, she set her wrist, then wrapped it tight. Hopefully it would heal right. Not bothering with anything else, she laid on her little cot and fell asleep.  
  
Fog drifted across the ground like a thick blanket. The night was chilly, but the girl sitting on the bench, didn't seem to notice. She just wanted her pain to stop. Not knowing what to do, she just sat there and cried. Praying to God had done her no good. She had been praying to Him as long as she could remember. Maybe she was the monster her mom said she was. Maybe she was the piece of shit her dad said she was. Maybe that's why God hadn't answered her prayers. After all, her parents hated her. They only kept her around for the welfare checks. They told her all her life that she wasn't good for anything. They told her she was Satan's child. Of course! Why would God answer the prayers of Satan's spawn, as her mom called her? She was still crying as she prayed to Satan, begging for help. Immediately, her pain wasn't so bad. She also felt warm, as if someone had wrapped her in a coat. Anyone walking by at that moment would have been scared to death. Unknown to the girl, there was a fallen angel standing behind her with his huge, black wings wrapped around her.  
  
Gracia jumped awake, looking around her. Something was wrong! She couldn't figure out what it was though. Listening by her door, she could still hear her parents fighting, so that wasn't it. Glancing at her mirror while moving back to her cot, she stopped. Moving back so she could look at her reflection, she froze. That's what was wrong! All her bruises and cuts were gone! She felt no pain! Carefully touching her face, she realised that this was the first time in years she hadn't felt any pain! Pushing on her side didn't hurt either! Unwrapping her wrist, she bent it. Nothing. No pain. Not even a little bit. Sitting on the floor, she tried to figure out what to do. The only thought in her head was,  
' Run! Run while you can!' Grabbing her backpack, she shoved everything she owned in it. A pair of jeans, not including the ones she had on, two tee shirts, her journal, a pen, and her black leather boots her parents didn't know she had. Looking around, she saw her brush and stuck that in the pocket of her jean jacket. Slipping on the jacket, she picked up her backpack, zipped it shut, and moved to her window. Opening it, she climbed out, and ran. Not once did she look back. Not once did she even want to. As far as she was concerned, Gracia and everything about her was dead. Now, in her place, was a girl full of anger. Anger and hate, but happy because she was on her own and no one would ever hurt her again! 


	2. Are You Scared? They're Here! CH 1

ARE YOU SCARED? THEY'RE HERE!  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
A bell tolls, the crowd comes to life with an almighty roar. The deep rumbling of an engine is heard through-out the arena. Suddenly, you hear little girls say,  
"As I lay me down to sleep,  
  
I pray my soul is mine to keep.  
  
My soul can never step outside this bed,  
  
Never into all the evil.  
  
Now back from the dead,  
  
Are you scared?! He's here!" The crowd almost drowns out the music that is playing, then he appears. Sitting on his motorcycle, at the top of the ramp, is a huge man. His hand gripping the throttle, revving the powerful engine. Everybody knew this man even if you didn't follow wrestling. Just his name caused people to tremble. A nightmare come to life, wrapped in black leather.  
How he loved this! The crowd yelling and waving for him! The fear he could smell! Glancing at the ring as he circled it, like a shark after his prey, he could see fear in the eyes of his opponent. The fighting, the domination, what a rush!  
  
He parked the bike, and sat there for a minute. He knew his opponent was sweating it. Very slowly, he climbed off the bike, and into the ring. Walking around the ring, he saluted his fans. As soon as his music stopped, he handed his floor length, black, leather duster to a waiting stagehand. His black sunglasses came off next. His green eyes pierced the blonde man waiting in the corner. He smirked evilly as he noticed the sweat on the blonde's face. Walking over to him, he said in a deep, rumbling voice, "You asked for this, boy. You wanted your chance at the Dead Man. Let's get it on." The blonde charged him, and missed as he side-stepped. With out even trying, he grabbed the blonde and threw him in a corner. Resounding smacks could be heard as he punched him with numerous body shots. The blonde got out of the corner and kicked the older man in the chest. It didn't even faze him as he clothes lined the blonde. Finally, tired of playing, he choked slammed the blonde into the mat. Looking at the crowd, he gave the signal for the last ride, then he did it, getting the pin. Stepping out of the ring, he climbed on his bike, and rode up the ramp. Stopping, he saluted his fans again, and drove through the curtain.  
  
Everybody got out of his way as he drove back to the garage area. Parking the huge bike, he got off, and started walking to his locker room. Seeing a stage hand in the hall, he said, "Hey, you!" The guy looked around, then nervously pointed to his own chest. "Yeah, you."  
"Yes, Mr. Undertaker, can I help you?" "Vince was suppose to leave the new script for me. Where is it?"  
"Ummm, Sir, I believe it was already delivered to your locker room,"the guy answered nervously. Undertaker said nothing as he continued on to the door that had his name on it.  
  
Walking in, he noticed the script laying on a table. Pulling off his boots, then stripping off his ring attire, he walked into the shower room. He turned on the hot water, as hot as he could stand it, then got in. The water did wonders for his aching muscles. By the time the shower went cold, he was feeling much better. After soaping up and washing his hair, he got out. Briskly drying off, he walked back into the other room. His duster and sunglasses had been delivered and were sitting on the couch. Just like he knew they would be. Pulling on a pair of tight jeans, a black Harley t- shirt, and clean socks. After getting his boots on, he slid his duster on, then put on his sunglasses. Brushing out his long hair, he left it loose, just tying a bandana in place. Grabbing his script and his bag, he walked out. The intimidating figure walked back to his bike, sticking his bag into a saddle bag. He put the script in his duster pocket, and got on the bike, starting it up. Everybody got out of the big man's way as he rode out of the building and into the night.  
  
The moonlight cascaded down across the pond quietly. Hell, everything around here was quiet. A rock, skipping across the water, was the only thing that broke the silence. The woman who threw it was leaning against a huge, customized Harley. Now, normally, anyone seeing a woman out at this time of night, would stop to see of she was all right. Not this woman, however. She was only about 5 feet 4 inches and maybe 130 pounds; but one look at her and you knew to just leave her alone. She was beautiful, in a deadly sort of way. She was your stereo-type biker bitch. Her body was very voluptuous, but also very muscular. With a deep sigh, she threw her leather-clad leg over her bike. Starting it, she sat there for a moment, gunning the powerful engine. God, how she loved the sound and power of her bike. It was her transportation, her best friend, her lover. She shared all her secrets with her bike. If she could find a man that made her feel like her bike did, then she would be happy. Finally, she took off down the highway. She needed some sleep before her meeting with her new boss the next day. Pulling into the first hotel she came to, she checked in and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
People were swarming everywhere backstage, trying to get stuff ready for the show that night. The Undertaker came storming down the hall. People hurried to get out of his way. The ones that didn't, however, were picked up and thrown out of his way. Getting to the door he wanted, he pounded on it, and walked in. The man behind the desk cringed as Undertaker barked, "What the hell is this shit?!" He slammed the script down on the desk so hard, the whole desk shook.  
"Now, Taker......" "Don't now Taker me! Explain why the hell I am working with a woman?!"  
"Look. It's what the fans want. Besides, it won't be so bad. She isn't a diva." Undertaker smirked then growled evilly,"Those over paid hookers know to stay the hell away from me. I believe Stacey just got out of the hospital."  
"Taker, I made sure this girl wouldn't be like that. As a matter of fact, she's a lot like you." "Vince, ain't nobody like me except maybe my brother."  
"You'll see when you meet her....." Taker cut him off with an angry growl, slamming his hands down on the desk,"I don't want to meet her. I don't want to work with her!" Vince stood up and looked into sunglasses of the Undertaker and said,"It doesn't matter what you want. It's my way or the highway. If you choose to quit, then I will sue you. Sometimes I think you forget who is the boss around here." Undertaker curled his hands into fists and leaned toward Vince, nose to nose, and quietly said,"I know who the boss is, and I know who runs things. Maybe you should figure out what's what." Pushing down slightly, and giving a little twist of his fists, Vince's desk crumbled in a useless heap on the floor. With out another word, Undertaker walked out of the room, not bothering to shut the door. A few seconds later, Vince heard a man scream, then a thud. Running out to the hall, he saw one of the new wrestlers sitting on the floor. He was holding his arm, and behind him, on the wall, was a streak of blood from his head.  
"What the hell!"Vince yelled, seeing Undertaker's duster as he turned a corner. The medics came running to check the guy out. Looking at Vince, one of the medics said,  
"Mr. McMahon, he has a concussion and a broken arm!"  
"Son-of-a-bitch!! Get him outta here!"Vince demanded then walked back into his office and yelled,"Somebody find me another desk!" Meanwhile, in the back, Taker got on his bike, and gunned it, taking off to who knows where.  
  
The sounds of the Harley could be heard long before the guard could see it. A whistle escaped him, as the bike pulled up in front of him. It was a huge Fatboy with a custom paint job. The whole bike was black and covered in headstones. On the gas tank was a graveyard. On the largest headstone was a girl's face. Standing next to it, was the same girl, looking down. She had a torch in her hand, like she was gonna throw it. Behind her, stood Satan with his dark wings wrapped around her.  
"Nice ride," the guard said, smiling at the person on it, but couldn't tell what they looked like because of all the black leather and helmet.  
"Thanks,"came the very feminine and very sexy reply.  
"Do you have business here?"  
"Yeah,"she replied and held out a pass. Opening the gate, he motioned her through, saying,"Just go up to the trucks over there. You'll see a bunch of other bikes there. Park and go inside. Someone will tell you where to go."  
"Thanks again,"she said and drove thru to where he indicated.  
Pulling up by the other Harleys, there was a bunch of guys standing there talking. As she shut off the bike, she heard what they were saying.  
"I wonder who the new guy is?"  
"Yeah. The boss sure is keeping it hush-hush."  
"I heard he was gonna be part of The Destruction team."  
"Well, looks like he's here." Smiling to herself, she took off her helmet, and put it on her seat. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she flipped it back, letting it flow over her back to her waist. Reaching into her duster, she took out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on. Without a word to the men, she walked into the building.  
  
Looking around, she spotted a dark-haired lady coming toward her.  
"Hi. I'm Stephanie McMahon. You must be Fury." "Yes, I am. I hope I'm not late,"she replied as they shook hands.  
"No, you're not, but my father is anxious to meet with you."  
"Well, lead the way." In the office Stephanie brought her to, Fury met Mr. and Mrs. McMahon. "Well, Fury, welcome!"Mr. McMahon said shaking her hand as he offered her a chair,"So, do you have your contract?"  
"Yes, Sir,"she replied handing him the papers.  
"Please, just call me Vince. We're not real formal around here,"he replied, and started looking at her contract,"Well, everything is in order so Steph will show you around. You do realise that you will be wrestling tonight?"  
"I'm ready?" "Can you wrestle in all that leather?"Linda asked.  
"Oh yeah." "That's fine then. Oh, Steph will give you the hotel information. If you leave, you need to be back by 7:30pm,"Vince replied. The two ladies stood up, and after a round of hand shaking, they left.  
  
Raw was a huge success that night. Filled with the usual stuff, thanks to the McMahon's, and the audience loved every second of it. Fury had a dark match against Trish Stratus, and to the surprise of the audience, Fury won. The audience was amazing. They seemed to instantly click with Fury. Most rookies don't do well with either the audience or the other wrestlers at first. They're usually intimidated by it all. Not Fury though. Nothing seemed to intimidate her. She couldn't help but smile as she sat in her dressing room. A short knock on her door got her attention, as Stephanie came rushing into the room.  
  
"Fury, that was wonderful!" Steph exclaimed, "You were amazing! The crowd loved you! I'm sure Daddy is delighted too. So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Tired," Fury replied laughing, "Trish is tough, but being on my bike for six hours wore me out."  
  
Steph giggled, "Yeah, well, she has to be to keep that title of hers. She is much better than she use to be. So, you heading back to the hotel?" "Yeah, I am," Fury answered, brushing her hair as Edge came to the open door.  
"Hey, Fury," the blue eyed, blonde haired man said,smiling as he walked into the dressing room,"Great match tonight." Fury murmured back, "Thanks, Edge."  
  
"Hey, a bunch of us are goin'na hang out in the hotel bar later tonight. You wanna join us?"  
  
"Ummm, not tonight," Fury replied as she went about zipping up her bag and grabbing her keys.  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe another time,"Edge said, walking away.  
"If you're ready to go, I'll walk ya out,"Steph said.  
  
"Yep, I'm ready. Let's go, "Fury replied. The duo walked out and soon found themselves at the back exit of the arena.  
  
Fury was relieved to arrive at her hotel room. She needed a few minutes to herself. Taking out her key card, she unlocked the door and walked inside. Throwing herself down on her bed, she thought to herself,  
'Who would have thought I'd be here. Three years ago I was living on the streets thinking I wouldn't live to see today. Yeah, Gracia, ya did it!'  
  
She was nervous as all hell! Tonight she was going to be on t.v. for the first time! She had been with the WWE for the last four months as a Diva, but only in dark matches. Vince McMahon, however, knew she was not just beautiful, but also a great wrestler. In the short time she had been there, her fan base was bigger than any other Diva except Chyna. Sitting on her Harley, she revved the engine, just sitting on it. She knew she had to check in at the meeting with the boss soon. With a sigh, she shut off the bike, and slid to her feet. Pulling her floor-length leather duster around her, she stalked off down the hall.  
  
All the guys were watching her walk, but nobody approached her. They had heard how she put Val Venis in the hospital for slapping her ass. She was beautiful. Her long red hair hung in waves to the top of her butt. She was covered in a black leather cat-suite and black leather, steel-toed, biker boots. Her duster made her look like one of Satan's angels. The ever present black sunglasses masked her eyes so nobody knew what color they were. They were, indeed, the windows to her soul. That was why she always wore her sunglasses. Her eyes scared people. They looked normal enough being dark, jade green. On closer inspection though, they were dead eyes. It was if she had no soul!  
  
Going into the meeting, she sat way in the back, by herself. Vince saw her come in. He saw how she always wore black, how she was full of pride and attitude. She was quiet, in a spooky sort of way. She hardly ever spoke to anyone. Of course, Vince noticed how everybody kept their distance from her as well, especially after what happened with Val. Well, everybody except Kane. He was pretty much the only one who she'd say more than two words to. He noticed also if she wasn't wrestling or working out, she was on her bike. Even her bike was bad-ass. A combination of all these things had earned her the well deserved nickname of Little Taker.  
Kane walked in with a few others, but they all sat in the front of the room except Kane. He sat next to her. As Vince started talking about the matches, Kane leaned down and asked,  
"So, Little Taker, how are you feelin' tonight?"  
"Nervous. Don't tell anyone,"she whispered back.  
"Nobody would believe me anyway."  
"Kane, you and Fury will be in a match against Test, Albert, and Trish. Your other partner should be here..........,"Vince said, but was interrupted as the door flew open. The whole place erupted in cheers and clapping once they saw who it was. Fury's eyes opened wide behind her sunglasses as the big man entered the room. He was dressed all in black, just like her! He even had a duster on like hers! The big man sat on the other side of Fury and said, in a deep southern drawl, "Sorry I'm late, Boss. Had a flat. Vince nodded to him then continued,"You're up with Kane......"and was interrupted again. "Yeah, I know what I gotta do." Vince, then, continued on with other things as the big man leaned over Fury and asked, "Hey, little brother, how ya doin'?"  
"Not bad,"Kane replied then said,"Fury, this is my big brother, The Undertaker. Taker, this is Fury." Undertaker took her hand, shaking it gently, saying,"Nice to meet you." Fury just nodded at him. Shit! He was beautiful! From his long alburn hair down to his tree-trunk legs. She could make out every muscle in his stomach. Wow! He was built. When Vince finally finished, Fury was the first one out the door. As Taker and Kane walked out, Taker asked, "So, who is this Little Taker I've been hearing about?" Kane laughed and said,"You just met her." Undertaker stopped and stared at him, saying,"No shit?"  
"No shit!" "Well, where the hell did she go?"  
"Where do you go before and after every show?" "On my bike. That doesn't tell me where she is."  
"Yeah, it does." With a skeptical look, Taker followed Kane out to where their bikes were parked. Fury was just getting on her bike. "Damn! Nice bike, little girl,"Taker said, getting on the pearl white bike next to hers. Fury mumbled a quick "thanks" and started her bike. Kane pulled out on his bike first, then Fury followed, and Taker followed her. They drove to a biker bar just a few blocks away and parked.  
As they walked in, Fury went over to the darkest booth, in the furthest corner, and sat down. Immediately after the guys took their seats, a waitress came over and placed drinks in front of them and asked,  
"What can I get ya, Miss?"  
"Jack and coke,"Fury replied, pulling out her cigarettes, and lit one as the waitress walked away. "So, you're the new Diva,"Taker said, sarcastically. Fury snapped her head up, glaring at him through her sunglasses, and growled out,"No. I'm the new wrestler."  
"She feels the same as we do about Divas,"Kane supplied, drinking his beer. Undertaker leaned back, drinking his drink, as he lit his own cigarette. The waitress came back and gave Fury her drink. Getting up, drink and cigarette in hand, Fury said,  
"I'll be back." Walking away from the table, she went to the jukebox, and tried to figure out what she was in the mood to hear. "Kane, can she really handle it, or is this just a gimmick? Cuz if she needs a babysitter, I ain't the one,"Taker said.  
"Looks like you'll find that out for yourself,"Kane replied, nodding in Fury's direction. That's when he noticed that a man on the other side of her was giving her a hard time.  
"Come on, baby. I'll show you a good time. We could get nipple to nipple on the dance floor,"the drunk said, sliding a hand up her arm. Looking down at her chest, then back to the man, she replied,"I can do that by myself. Thanks."  
"Baby, I just wanna play with ya,"the drunk slurred, moving a hand down to her ass. In one swift move, Fury had him on the floor. He cried out in pain as she twisted his arm behind his back, applying pressure to his shoulder.  
"I don't play games, and if you ever bother me again I will hurt you. That's a promise,"Fury ground out and let him go. She watched as he scurried back from where ever he came from, and finished picking out her music. Undertaker was impressed! He wasn't gonna tell her that, but he was. There was something about her that intrigued him.  
  
By the time they all got back, it was time for the show to start. Kane went to his locker room to change, while Undertaker and Fury went to his to watch the show. Finally, it was their turn to go on. She followed Taker to the curtain, taking deep, slow breathes. Taker noticed and said, "Hey, don't worry. You'll do fine."  
"I hope so,"she murmured. Kane walked up and asked,  
"Ready?" They nodded as the music started for The Brothers of Destruction. They walked out to a roaring crowd, which got even louder as Fury stepped in between them. "WHOOO HOOO!" King yelled from the announcers table,"PUPPIES! Puppies with the Brothers!"  
"I think the little lady may have a name, King," J.R. said,"I am wondering who she is and why is she with Taker and Kane."  
"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," King replied. Taker helped Fury through the ropes as Kane rolled into the ring. Soon Albert and Test came out with Trish. As soon as the ladies were out of the ring, the guys started beating the hell out of each other. First Kane and Albert were going at it, then Taker and Test were tagged in. Undertaker was in the wrong corner so both Test and Albert were beating on him. Trish grabbed a chair to hit Taker, but suddenly Fury was in front of her. Pulling the chair out of her hands, she beat the hell out of Trish. Kane and Taker had to pull her off Trish after they won the match. The EMT's came out and picked up Trish, helping her to the back.  
Backstage, Vince McMahon was ranting at Fury.  
"What the hell was that?!"  
"You said I was suppose to take Trish down if she did anything,"she replied.  
"Yeah! I said to take her down, not take her out! How stu....." He never got the rest out as she shoved him into a wall and got nose-to- nose with him.  
"If you ever talk to me like that again, I will show you why my name is Fury! If you call me stupid there will be hell to pay. You told me to do something so I did it! If you don't like the way I do it, then fire me!" With that, she stomped away. Undertaker and Kane were chuckling as Vince snapped,  
"What's so damn funny?!" Undertaker leaned down to Vince and said,"Little Taker she is. A female me. What do you know? Think you can you handle us, Vince?" Still chuckling to themselves, the brothers followed Fury.  
  
Almost to Taker's locker room, they heard someone behind them say,  
"Damn! That bitch looks good! Hey, baby, which diva are you?!" Quickly, Undertaker went to hit him, but Fury had grabbed him by the throat.  
"This bitch ain't no diva! This bitch knows she looks good," Fury said ominously and rolled her eyes over to Taker, who had the guy by the hair. "Ummm, Test, this bitch is with the brothers. Remember that. Next time, I'll let her hurt you. Oh, and her name is Fury."  
"I....I didn't mean anything by it. Just thought she was pretty,"Test squeaked. "Well," Taker said in his evilist voice,"We could take him to play with." Fury acted like she was thinking about it and said,"No, Babe, cuz you'd break him. If you didn't then Kane would," as Test's eyes got huge, she continued,"and I think as soon as he saw his own blood, he'd pass out."  
"B.....BLOOD!" Test said, getting nervous. "Come on, Test. You know the stuff I'm into,"Taker grumbled,"Hell, you're the one that keeps saying how kinky I am. I believe your exact words to De- von were ' He loves the pain and every time he bleeds, he gets a hard on.' Wasn't that you?"  
"Just jokin', man!" Fury turned to Taker and ran her four inch nails down his chest, saying,"Baby, are you giving away our secrets by getting a hard-on in the ring?" Slowly she sank her nails into his muscular chest as he hissed, his eyes flashing behind his sunglasses. Blood stuck his shirt to him as Fury pulled her nails out. Test and Taker both saw his shirt get dark with blood, and then watched as Kane lifted her hand to his lips. Looking into each others eyes, they both licked the blood clean from her nails. Undertaker's breath caught in his throat as he thought of something to say. "Damn, Darlin, it's just been so long. I couldn't help it,"letting go of Test, he grabbed Fury by her hair, and hoisted her up, licking his blood off of her lips, then growled,"But, you just ruined my favorite t-shirt. I guess you want punished,"quickly kissing her, he set her down, and looked at Test,"Well, boy, I guess all the rumors you started are true. If you don't want to be on the receiving end of things, I suggest you tell the rest of the crew to lay off our woman." Test nodded, his eyes full of fear and revulsion. Undertaker and Kane each took one of Fury's hands and walked away. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
The Undertaker and Kane strolled though the back-stage area of the Pepsi arena, tired and pissed. Everyone wisely stayed out of their way. For the last few weeks they'd been assholes all because of a woman. Not just any woman either, but Fury. Granted, everybody thought they were sharing her, especially after the little stunt they pulled with Test. For a little over four months now, Hell, from the very first time they had seen her, they wanted her. Both men fought how they felt, but it didn't help. They couldn't sleep. They couldn't think straight. Hell, they were lucky they hadn't killed anyone with the mood they'd been in. They were The Brothers of Destruction, Damn it!! They didn't need or want a woman! Of course, her five foot four inch, perfectly shaped body didn't help. The way her emerald-green eyes sparkled at them. They talked alot about how they felt about her, and they both knew they loved her. Just convincing her of that was the problem. Undertaker curled his fingers into fists as he thought of running his fingers though the fiery-red waves of her hair that flowed down her back to her perfectly, heart-shaped butt. Kane swallowed a groan as he thought of her lips on his. God, how he wanted that girl. She wouldn't let anyone close to her though, except him and Taker. He knew his brother wanted her as much as he did too. Unfortunatly, it seemed that the three of them were only meant to be friends. Yes, there was something truly different about Fury that turned him on. Too bad him and Taker didn't turn her on.  
  
Fury turned her head just in time to see The Brothers of Destruction striding toward her. She could feel the sexual heat that seemed to radiate off them. She could hardly catch her breath when she saw them coming. Every time their eyes met hers, her heart flipped. Quickly she tore her gaze from them, grabbing her bag off her bike. She had to distance herself from them, but she wasn't quick enough. "Hey, how's the bike running?" Undertaker asked, referring to the carburetor he helped her with.  
"Fine. thanks,"she replied, slipping the strap of her bag over her shoulder.  
  
Fury had become well aware of The Undertaker and Kane over the last few weeks. She wasn't fairing much better than they were. Fury couldn't sleep either. The only difference was that she kept it all inside. Taker and Kane took it out on anyone they could. She was sototally conscious of their tall, powerful, and well muscled bodies. The way they moved and the way they carried themselves commanded attention from all, so it wasn't just her. Of course, the way their eyes lit up with fire when they looked at her didn't help her any. Their long hair just demanded for her to run her fingers through it and........well, it was just hard for her. She took a deep, steadying breath, smelling nothing except aftershave and leather. Yes, she was well aware of them. Taker's eyes stayed on Fury as him and Kane walked with her. 'Damn,' he thought to himself as he looked over her seductively, 'I bet she tastes like fucking heaven.' Kane looked down at her as she held hands with him and his brother.  
' Shit! I'd love to just pin her ass against the wall and fuck her right here, in front of God and the whole damn company!' At just the thought of having her, he could feel himself harden. He wanted to make every single fantasy she had come true right here and right now. Hell, maybe even a few of his own. Thank goodiness they had reached the women's locker room. With a grateful sigh, Fury made her escape through the door.  
  
Late that night, Taker rolled over and looked at the clock. 3 am. Damn! He was never going to get any sleep! With a sigh, he slowly slid out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Maybe a stiff drink or two would help him get some sleep. Grabbing the room key from the nightstand, he left the room.  
  
He saw that some of the other wrestlers were hanging out in the bar. He really wanted to be alone, but no chance of that happening. Quietly, he walked in and took a seat at the table in the farthest corner. The bartender noticed him sitting there and causally walked over to him.  
"Can I get you something sir?" The bartender asked. "A Jack and Coke. Hell, make it a double,"Taker grumbled. The bartender nodded and returned to the bar to get the drink. Taker's eyes scanned the room and there she was, sitting at the bar chatting. He couldn't believe it. She kept him awake all night in his dreams, and now she's here. He defianitly wasn't getting any sleep. Then, Fury saw him, but continued talking to Edge. Taker watched Fury closely. She sat on a bar stool next to Edge. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a low cut shirt which displayed her cleavage perfectly. God, how he wanted to suck on her breasts until she begged him to stop! She was smiling at Edge now. To his surprise, he felt jealous. He wanted to be the one that she was smiling at and laughing with. He wanted to be the one that she was sitting with. Edge had no business with Fury. He couldn't survive a woman as intense or as passionate as she was. No, she needed someone with equal intensity, a man not a boy like young Edge. Taker perked up as most of the wrestlers said good night to Fury and left. Now, she knew she'd have to deal with Taker.  
  
With a sigh, she turned to see Undertaker walking towards her.  
'Oh great,'she thought as she turned back to the bar and took a sip of her margarita,'Why couldn't he just stay where he was?' "I see your little blonde friend had to leave. Must have been past his bedtime," Undertaker said, taking a seat on the bar stool next to Fury.  
"What are you doing here?"Fury asked, refusing to meet his gaze. "I came to have a drink," he replied honestly, "Thought maybe it would help me get some sleep."  
"Oh," Fury said, "Where's your brother?" Undertaker smiled slightly and replied,"Who knows. Probably walking around somewhere. He wasn't in the room when I left."  
"Well, maybe you should join him." "Why? I'd rather be here with you."  
"And I'd rather you leave me the hell alone." "You sure are a smart ass."  
"No," Fury said, meeting his gaze, pissed by his cool, aloof manner,"I'm just being honest. But you, on the other hand, are the one with the bitchy attitude." "Me?"  
"Yes you! You and your brother! You've been walking around for the past few weeks with your heads up your asses. Biting and snarling at anyone who even sneezes wrong. I don't know what your guys' problems are, but you damn sure need to fix it." With that, Fury jumped down from her bar stool and headed to the elevator. She was fed up with Undertaker already. His attitude, his arrogance, and damn it, why did she have to be so attracted to him? And why the hell did he have to be so fucking sexy?  
Impatiently, she pressed the elevator button trying to make it hurry up. Finally, the doors opened and she stepped inside with Taker on her heels. Stepping inside, he let the doors close behind him. He slammed his fist against the "stop elevator" button, then grabbed Fury by the shoulders, pinning her body against the wall of the elevator. She could feel the heat of his body. Could smell his unique scent. "What's our problem?!"he asked her in a fierce whisper, "Do you want to know what my problem is? It's you!"  
"What are you talking about?" Fury asked, struggling with her feelings so she wouldn't jump in his arms, like the other Divas did day in and day out. "You know damn well what I'm talking about because you feel it too," Taker replied, grinding his hips into hers, "You know why I haven't been able to sleep and why I'm such an asshole lately."  
"Damn you......." Fury's voice died as his mouth covered hers in a wild and passionate kiss. He kissed her hard and fast. He wanted her to feel the weeks of frustration, the nights of sleeplessness, and all the hours him and Kane spent talking about Fury's beautiful face. He felt the heat between them. With a groan, he also felt himself getting even harder, if that was possible. Fury felt something else. She felt fear. He was wild and reckless and she was scared. Just as abruptly as he kissed her, Taker broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. "You're the reason why I can't sleep at night. You're the reason why. I want you so bad I can't even think straight,"Taker breathed, his lips inches away from hers," I want to feel myself thrusting inside you. I wanna taste every inch of you. I want to fuck you til you can't even remember your own name."  
"Please, don't,"Fury whispered as a war of emotions raged through her. "I want you," Undertaker bluntly said hauling her body to his, molding her soft frame to his solid one. Fury gave a slow shake of her head.  
"But you can't have me,"she whispered, her heart pounding as her hand came to rest on his chest,"You....... you want tonight. I......I want what you can't give." " I always get what I want," he growled. Fury maneuvered around Undertaker to the elevator door. He turned and watched as she pressed the button for the elevator doors to open. She stepped though the doors and turned back to Undertaker.  
"Not this time, Taker. Go find your brother," she said as the elevator doors closed. Undertaker's fist slammed against the elevator doors, denting them. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, "It's not over , Fury, not by a long shot"he whispered out loud.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Fury had almost made it to her room, when she saw Kane leaning against her door. Groaning to herself at the sight of him in tight, black jeans and nothing else.  
"Kane,"she said casually, unlocking her door,"What are you doing here? Taker should be heading back to your room." Kane followed her inside, shutting the door.  
"Didn't come here for Taker. I came here to talk to you."  
"Oh, not worried about your brother at this time of night?"she asked, throwing her key card down.  
"No. He can't sleep either. Besides, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Turning toward him, she ran right into his solid chest. His arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall, but looking in her eyes made him forget everything else. Leaning down, he captured her lips with a hungry growl. Not even trying to be gentle, he pulled her as close to him as he could. His hands roamed over her body, feeling her shivering against him. Finally, he pulled back, looking at her with eyes blazing from passion.  
"God, I want you, Fury!" he growled against her cheek,"I've wanted you for months. More than I've ever wanted anyone before."  
"Kane," she whispered with a quaking voice,"I.....we..."  
"Shhhhh," he whispered against her lips, just before plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth. Pulling away from him on shaking legs, she said,"Kane, you need to go."  
"Why? You can't tell me that you don't want this!"  
"No, I can't, but I can tell you I don't want the pain that would come with it."  
"Pain? Baby, I'd never hurt you. You should know that by now."  
"No, I.......you don't understand! I can't do this! I have..... Just go, please!" Kane pulled her against him, savagely kissing her. He could taste her blood as her lip was cut open on her teeth from the pressure he was applying. He licked all the traces of blood off her lips and said,  
"You can't or you won't? Take a chance, baby girl. If you don't, you'll never know who loves you." With those parting words, he walked out the door, too pissed to bother closing it. Fury slowly made her way to the door and shut it. Sliding down to her knees, she sat there and cried for the first time in years.  
  
Fury got Vince to change her story line, so she was single, but only for a short time. He didn't specify how long, but it really didn't matter. She just needed time to build up her wall again. After all, how could she choose one brother over the other? Especially when she was in love with them both. Night after night, she would drink herself to sleep, only to dream of them. She still did her job, but it wasn't the same. The whole crew seemed to know something was up because people avoided her and the brothers like the plague. She didn't know why. She didn't realize that she was an absolute bitch to everyone, and as for Taker and Kane, they were still the assholes they had been.  
  
For almost a month, every time she turned around, there was Taker or Kane. Going to the ring, leaving the ring, training, staff meetings, even at lunch. Finally, Fury just started avoiding them altogether. She did everything she could not to be near them. It wasn't long before they were sick of it. Kane watched as Fury snuck out of the arena, through the side door. Punching the wall beside him, he walked back to his locker room. He had totally forgotten about the stage hand he had been talking to. The poor guy fainted dead away when Kane's fist smashed a hole in the wall about four inches above the guy's head.  
  
After their tag-team match, Kane and Taker were sitting in their locker room, drinking a few beers. "So, Kane, gonna tell me what ya did to your hand?"Undertaker asked, popping open another beer.  
"Got in a fight with a wall,"Kane grumbled, throwing his empty beer can in the corner,"Bro, we gotta do something! This shit is driving me crazy! I mean, if we can't have her as our own then she should at least be part of us in the ring!" "I agree. It's gettin' to me too. So what should we do?"  
"I don't know! I just want answers!" "We've gotten answers out of people before. We just need to confront her. Lay it all out for her."  
"Yeah. That could work. I mean, we don't need to scare her, just talk." "Ready to go then?" With a nod, Kane grabbed his bag and left. Undertaker was right behind him.  
  
It took a few times of knocking, but they heard her opening the door. Undertaker took a deep breath to control his impatients while Kane paced. After all, it was almost 1:00 am, and she was probably sleeping. Opening the door, Fury's eyes finally focused on the men standing before her. She tried to slam the door shut, but Taker forced his way in. He pushed Fury back as Kane slammed and locked the door behind him. Fury was pale with fear and her eyes wide as she took several steps back.  
"What are you doing here?" she managed to find her voice. "We want answers," Undertaker said, stalking her like a hungry wolf,"You've done everything short of quitting to avoid us. Now, I want to know why." He was the kind of man that consumed your thoughts and body with desire, but to give into such would surely invite nothing but heartache.  
"You shouldn't be here," she chided,"What if someone sees you....." "I don't give a good God damn!" he snapped causing Fury to jump. He was madder than hell and his eyes burned with intensity as he stared her down,"I want answers and I want them NOW!"  
"I..........I don't have t.......to answer you," she said, nearly breathless. "Like hell you don't!" Taker hissed, backing her toward a wall. Ducking around him, going for the door, Fury ran right into Kane. He held her tight then turned her around so her back was against his chest. There was no escape as he kept his arms securly around her. She felt the heat from him as Undertaker moved in closer. His eyes were burning holes into hers as he stopped just inches from her. She couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't move. The only thing she could do was clutch her robe shut with her shaky hands, hoping they wouldn't realize she was naked under it. "Start talkin', little girl," Taker whispered, leaning his face close to hers, "What's a matter? Are you scared of us?"  
"No, I'm not,"she quickly replied, her temper flaring "No?" Taker questioned,"Oh, I think you are afraid." His gaze suddenly drifted down to her breasts, perfectly displayed by the gap in the robe she was wearing. A shiver ran though her entire body, right down to her toes, as his warm finger traced circles over her breasts. Kane felt it and smiled, letting his hands caress her stomach. She took a deep breath and held it as she closed her eyes, praying that they would just leave her alone and go back to their room. "I think you're afraid of the things I make you feel," Taker whispered, his lips barely touching hers. Kane kissed her neck then whispered,"You're afraid of what you feel for us both." "You're afraid of us touching you. You're afraid of what might happen if we did, but you still want it, don't you, Fury? You want us to touch you the way you've been dreaming of." A soft whimper escaped her lips as her entire body began to tremble. She slowly let out her breath, but her eyes remained closed. She couldn't look at him, didn't want him to see the truth in her eyes. Oh, God! Why had they come here?  
"But, most of all, little girl, I think you want to feel our thick cocks in that tight little pussy of yours,"Kane said, rubbing himself against her ass, showing her the evidence of his arousal,"Yes, you want us deep inside of you, fucking you until you can't stand it anymore. Touching and kissing you. Making every lovely inch of you ours."  
"Taker,"she said in an almost pleading way, with trembling lips, as she turned her head to the side. Taker only leaned forward, inhaling the scent of her perfume. Slowly his tongue snaked out to trace a path from her lips, down her throat, to her clevage. Kane began to kiss and nibble on her neck, licking her ear lobe. Fury was powerless, a deer trapped by her hunters. A slave held by her masters. She was trembling from both fear and anticipation as she fought back the many urges inside of her. Unaware of her actions, she placed her hands on Taker's shoulders. She didn't know if she should push him away or pull him closer.  
"Taker.please,"she begged, with tears in her eyes. "I need you, Fury," Taker whispered as his hand grasped her robe,"I need you like I've never needed a woman before. I have to have you. Tell me you want it, want me. Say it."  
"NO! I can't!" Fury cried. "Look at me," Taker said, using his free hand to turn her chin so that she was facing him,"Open your eyes and look at me." Slowly Fury's eyes opened. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't want us," Taker challenged. Fury took a deep breath.  
"Yes,"she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Yes, I ............." Taker captured her lips with his, crushing her body between him and Kane. He kissed her hard and fast, needing her to feel the desire that was consuming him. Pulling back, he turned her around to face Kane.  
"I told you that I would never hurt you,"Kane said softly, stroking her cheek,"We are two people that you never have to be afraid of." Lowering his lips to hers, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she kissed him back. "Darlin',"Taker whispered in her ear,"You need to tell us. We both want you, but once we have you, we're never letting you go. So, if you don't want this or us, you need to tell us." Kane lifted his head, looking in her eyes, and said,"Taker's right. Once we have you, then you're ours forever." Moving over to sit on the bed, Fury felt tears in her eyes, as she asked,"You mean you both want me? Forever?"  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you, baby girl,"Kane replied, kneeling on the floor, between her legs.  
"B....but what about other women? You two could have anyone." Undertaker sat behind her on the bed and replied,"We only want you." She looked at Kane, who nodded and said,"Baby, we've talked so much about you, about how we feel, that we know we both love you. The only thing to do about it, is either share you or keep it strictly business."  
"You......you both would be mine? Just mine?" "Yep,"Taker said, wrapping his arms around her again,"Nobody elses. Just like you'd be ours and nobody elses." She let her tears fall in earnest as she whispered,"I.....I was trying to......to stay away from you so.....so I wouldn't have to choose. I fell in love with you both, but I didn't want to cause problems between you two." At her confession, Undertaker leaned against the headboard, and pulled Fury to him. Holding her tightly to him, he said, "Darlin', that just made me love you more." He turned her face toward him and kissed her deeply once again. He had to see her. Every since the night in the elevator, all he wanted was to feel her like this, breathless, in his arms. Never in his life had he felt such fire for one woman. Kane seemed to read his mind, as he pulled open Fury's robe, and began kissing her beautiful legs. Taker licked and gently bit her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear. Kane tapped his brother's arm to get his attention. Cocking his head in a 'come here' way, Kane stood up. As soon as Taker was beside him, they pulled Fury's robe out from underneath her, throwing on the floor. Very slowly, the brothers stripped off their clothes, watching Fury as she watched them. The last thing they pulled off was their jeans and Fury's eyes widened as her cheeks burned red. Neither one was wearing underware. They climbed on to the bed, one on each side of her. Hands and lips were everywhere. Soon tongues and kisses were mixed with groans of passion. Fury was beyond reason. She was wild and reckless, but she wanted these men, she couldn't deny that. Nothing existed anymore. Everything dissolved around them until it was just her, Kane, and Taker. Taker growled,"I want to take you further than you've ever imagined." Kane licked her nipple, and as she gasped, added,"I want to make all your fantasies come true." Fury closed her eyes. Her mind was going crazy like never before. What had happened to the ice-cold woman of a few weeks ago? She'd been turned into a mass of sexual tension. She looked at them both, seeing that their eyes held promises of pleasure beyond her imagination.  
"I....I want you to make love to me,"she whispered, as if the sound of her voice might shatter the feelings between them,"but......" "But what?"Undertaker asked, gently rubbing her other nipple.  
"I...I'm....a.....virgin." Taker remained quite as his lips captured hers again. His arms wrapped around her as if she would disappear any moment. His kisses had been tender at first, but then desire and hunger took over, making his hard lips dominate hers.  
  
Undertaker cradled her to him, sucking at her breast. Fury's moans drifted though the air as her hands flew to his hair. She felt Kane move down the bed as his fingers drift lightly over her entrance, teasing her, causing her body to shiver. She arched her hips toward him without realizing it. Kane's mind was as clouded as hers. He couldn't count how many times he'd pictured her like this. Her hair a mass of wild curls, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her body his to do with what he pleased. He couldn't wait to be inside of her.  
"Ahhhh,"Fury gasped as one of Kane's fingers slid into her. Kane groaned, feeling how tight and wet she was. Slowly, he began probing and searching with his fingers. Meanwhile, Taker moved so Fury was laying flat, as he hovered over her. His hard cock brushed her lips as he said, "Suck it, Darlin'." She did as he said while Kane's fingers worked in and out of her body, loving the way she was moving in time with his hand. His thumb found her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. Kane felt her insides begin to tighten and contract. His fingers moved faster and harder within her. Her moans grew louder and then she suddenly pulled her mouth off of Taker and screamed, in fear of the intense feelings,  
"NO!"  
"It's okay, baby. There's nothin' to be afraid of. Just let it happen," he whispered, raising his head and smiling at her, as he began to kissing his way up her legs. She watched, wide eyed as he reached her womanhood. Her tummy trembled as she watched him. He slowly licked her wet entrance and her little clit, that was begging for attention. Slowly, he glided a finger over her clit again, bringing a moan from her.  
"Do you know how often I've dreamed of having you like this?" Kane breathed, his voice husky with passion, "I've always wondered how sweet you taste."  
"Kane, please......," she begged, her legs trembling. A slow smile crept over his lips as he lowered his mouth. Fury jerked and pulled at his hair as his tongue came in contact with her clit. A shuttering moan escaped her lips as he began to assault her womanhood. His educated tongue smothered her mound with demanding mastery. Undertaker knelt over her again, sitting on his knees, to hold her still as Kane began to show her what she had never known. Fury was literally thrashing around on the bed while Taker kissed and sucked on her nipples. He rubbed his cock over each nipple then over her lips. Her tongue flicked over the tip of him, tasting the pre-cum that was there. Kane was being merciless with his assault at the same time, as Fury held on to Taker tightly. Kane's tongue drove deeper and deeper into Fury, reaching parts unknown. Her nails clawed at Taker's back, leaving angry red scratches, but it was exactly the way he wanted her.  
"Oh god Taker!" Fury screamed. "Kane! Kane, I- I can't take much more!" Kane said not a word, only pushed her further and further towards the edge. He wanted to feel her juices flowing into his mouth . It wasn't long before his wish was granted. Fury's body began to jerk wildly as her desire flowed, accompanied by her screams. Fury gasped as her body shattered into a million pieces. Kane drank from her, moaning, as her essence flowed across his tongue. She tasted far sweeter than he'd ever imagined.  
  
Kane rose, licking his lips. The bed sunk as his body covered hers. His lips captured hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue, while he settled himself between her legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt him slowly enter her, his size stretching her to accommodate him. A scream escaped her lips as he pushed through the barrier of her virginity, making her feel like she was being split in two.  
"Jesus," Kane gasped as he entered her velvety tightness, "Sweet Jesus." Undertaker kissed her passionatly, caressing her skin, as Kane began to move in and out of her, his mind loving the perfect sensation of being inside of her. Kane stuck two fingers into Taker's mouth, causing him to groan, as he tasted Fury on them. Kane moved slowly, almost painfully for him, yet he wanted to savor the feeling of being inside of her. He also didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. Undertaker reached up and wiped the sweat off Kane's forehead, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Glancing down at Fury, Taker saw that her eyes were closed tightly. He moved over her, kneeling so he was facing Kane, with his cock rubbing against Fury's lips. He leaned his head against Kane's shoulder as Fury sucked his cock into her mouth hard. "Oh, shit!"Taker exclaimed, holding himself up with one hand, while he grabbed Kane's head with the other. Pulling Kane's lips to his own, Taker fucked Kane's mouth with his tongue, moving in time with Kane and Fury. Not being able to take any more, Undertaker pulled back from Fury. Kane moaned, moving faster into Fury, as Taker continued the kiss. Suddenly Kane bit down on Taker's lip, and they both tasted the blood, as he came hard. Untangling themselves, Kane laid next to Fury, kissing her roughly. Taker moved between her legs, slowly sliding into her heat. "Can you handle it, little girl?" Taker growled, his teeth locked together,"Can you take all of me?"  
"Yes,"Fury breathed, biting at his shoulder. A smile crossed Taker's face. This was defiantly the woman for him. "Hold on, darlin',"he warned as he slid almost completely out of her, only to drive into her with all his might. Fury bit into his shoulder and her nails dug into his back, drawing blood. Taker himself, growled out in pleasure from the pain. His hips began to move forcefully, driving into her body savagely. Soon they began to move in a perfect rhythm, in a dance as old as time. Pleasure flooded their bodies as Taker continued his assault. Fury's nails raked down his back, over and over, leaving deep bloody gouges.  
  
Taker could hear his heart pounding in his his ears, muffling the pleasured screams of Fury. He loved the feel of her nails biting hard into his back, mixed with the feel of the luscious woman beneath him. The fires inside their bodies began to build higher and higher. Fury's body began to tighten around Taker as she was nearing the edge. She clung to him for dear life, biting into his shoulder as tears flooded her eyes. She felt beyond perfect in his arms, with his body thrusting inside of her. When she could no longer stand the pleasure, her head snapped back and her body arched into his, as her pleasure became obvious in her screams. Her body shot to the stars and shattered into a billion shimmering pieces. Taker was far from done. His body was not satisfied. He drove deeper and harder into her, finding the paradise he'd always craved, inside of her body. Fury watched Taker though half-closed eyes, as Kane moved behind him, reaching between his brother's legs and caressing his balls. Taker gritted his teeth together, as he felt what Kane was doing. Kane slid his body tightly against Taker's, reaching around him to grab Fury's hips, pulling them up slightly, as he kissed his back. He was simply breathtaking as an animalistic yell escaped from his throat, his seed spilled into her. Fury joined him, feeling her body explode once more, as Kane slid a finger over her. Nothing seemed more perfect that this moment.  
  
They all collapsed against the bed, Taker allowing his full weight to rest upon her. They laid there for a moment, just catching their breath, and allowing their bodies to relax. Suddenly Fury felt tears well up in her eyes again. A small sniffle drew Taker's attention. "Did I hurt you?"he asked, pulling his weight from her at once,"What's wrong?" Fury looked deep into his emerald eyes before she spoke.  
"What now?"she whispered,"Now that........well, I ......I ..mean.........." The two men chuckled at her embarrassment as they tucked her in between them. Somehow, all three of them were wrapped in each others arms, as they fell asleep. 


End file.
